The present invention relates generally to a relocation system for extremely heavy equipment over natural terrain, and more specifically to an improved extreme load creeper interface that may have a plurality of aligned extreme load rollers dispersed over an area, which enables, for example, the functional support and movement of a drilling rig at a drilling sight through manipulation of a plurality of rig walking feet.